


Janitor!Brian/Teacher!Dom

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Children, M/M, Mpreg, Suggestions welcome, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small piece from the beginning of this story.  Looking for suggestions and/or if you like the tease.  If I use your idea I'll credit you and possibly gift the story for the help.  Thank you.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janitor!Brian/Teacher!Dom

After Dom sat on the couch he said, “We’re trying to have a baby. Brian’s one of the few male Omegas that have that ability. He’s not even shown one sign he could be pregnant and it’s got us a little crazy right now.”

“Well it might be a good thing he can’t right now. All the side effects seem to quadruple with male pregnancies and you know that if he does get pregnant and carry to term that he could die….”

Dom tried to be understanding up until Vince started mentioning death. Dom lunged towards Vince and grabbed the front of his shirt dragging them to the floor. Dom wrestled Vince into a headlock and he growled, “You ever say something like that about Brian again and you won’t know what hit you.” Dom had always known Vince disliked Brian from the start but with everything going on in his private life, Vince speaking ill of Brian, was the hammer against the iceberg. Dom could feel his own emotions cracking and he wasn’t about to take any of it out on Brian when it wasn’t his fault, nor his own. He would ask Brian very nicely about going to the doctor just to help narrow down possibilities and expand their options.

Vince pushed himself out of Dom’s hold and glared back at Dom. The two had been friends since childhood but all the new things they were experiencing was creating a wedge between them. Vince understood the pressures of wanting kids but since he and Dom’s sister, Mia couldn’t have kids they decided to just have fun. Dom and Brian were much more serious about starting a family and Vince could see the strain that had on his best friend and his lover.

Vince pulled the only advice he could find out of his ass and said, “If he can’t have kids don’t get mad at him.”

“I’m not going to get mad at Brian. We both have been approaching this from different viewpoints and when we talk I hope we can straighten this out.”

“I hope you two figure it out. Brian being sulky isn’t good for anybody.”

Dom cracked a grin and said, “Well I’ll try to fix it.” Then he got serious again and poked his finger into Vince’s chest and said, “And you, keep the death thoughts to yourself. I don’t need Brian climbing the walls.”


End file.
